


Vermisilitude

by falsechaos



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsechaos/pseuds/falsechaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He collects the truth as others might butterflies, capturing it soft and gentle and pinning it wide and naked to be put on display.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermisilitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for klaine03 as part of a fic/art trade. :3 Please visit their blog here:
> 
> http://klaine03.tumblr.com/

He collects the truth as others might butterflies, capturing it soft and gentle and pinning it wide and naked to be put on display.

Loki is honest.

(This is true.)

He learns to do so at an early age, learns how to covet and to hoard, to string it carefully like rare beads and precious jewels. Truth becomes his currency. Loki learns it is his brother who creates truth, who declares he will move mountains and slay monsters, his brother’s words become actions, become myth, become truth. It is his brother who shines truth while Loki is left to reflect it back as the thinnest of moonlight.

He does not call it lying. Not when his sincerity is so naked and earnest. Loki wants to be believed, he wants it to be real. But Loki is not like his brother in that he can will it into existence. So instead he parcels out his words, cuts them slick and sharp with hooded smiles and narrowed eyes, hides his truths among flowered phrases to see who is perceptive enough to find them. To deserve his rare and precious truths.

His brother comes closest.

From anyone else Loki would think it mockery, but his brother shines too bright and is too guileless to think of twisting and shaping words. His brother says, “I love you,” with a child’s graceless, blunt honesty even when the broad shoulders and square chin of manhood shape his body. Loki accepts it as simple fact, helpless to do anything else.

Loki desires Thor.

(This is true.)

It begins with small things. A touch on his shoulder that lingers well past fact into memory. Blunt fingers at the back of Loki’s neck, thumb brushing over the skittish pulse of his throat. Warm breath against his face as they huddle under a hasty tent during an unlucky quest.

He is well aware his brother does not know what he does.

His brother would not be so clumsy.

His brother would simply take want he wanted.

His brother would not twist awake at night, hand fisted in the hem of shirt to keep from reaching down and relieving the hot ache pooling between his thighs. Would not throw himself into spars for the brief victory of a muscled body pinning him to the dust in the moment of defeat. Would not lick the blood from his fingers afterwards, greedy for even that small piece of his beloved to be within him.

His brother would conquer. His brother would take.

His brother would pin him to the bed, the floor, the wall, heedless of taboo or right or wrong or anything but the bright crimson surge of blood in their veins. His brother would split Loki wide and open upon his cock, chase the moonlight from Loki’s head with the simple honesty of hands that could shape the lightning. Would take Loki again and again until Loki begged for a mercy and surcease he did not want, push beyond until Loki was hollowed out and emptied out and all his pale truths and greedy sincerity burned to dust and Loki’s voice rang with the sound of thunder.

But his brother is so bright and shining that he is blinded, so full of boastful honor and proud words that he is deaf.

The coronation approaches and Loki knows that his brother is not ready for the weight of that crown. Knows that his brother will be taken that final step away and a queen will walk beside him where Loki would gratefully walk in shadow. So Loki plans and Loki plots and the last of his carefully measured truths and lies are scattered and flung down to two final facts that have become the sum of his existence.

Loki loves Thor.

(This is true.)

Loki hates Thor.

(This is also true.)


End file.
